Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix
| genre = Music, exergaming | modes = Single-player | platforms = GameCube }} Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, known as in Japan and 'Dancing Stage Mario Mix' in Europe, is a 2005 music video game developed by Konami and Hudson Soft and published by Nintendo for the GameCube. It is the first ''Dance Dance Revolution game to be released on a Nintendo video game console outside Japan. Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix predominantly features characters, music, and locations from the ''Mario'' franchise. The game was bundled with the dance pad controller. Gameplay Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix runs on a modified version of the Mario Party 6 engine, and follows the gameplay formula established in all prior Dance Dance Revolution games. Plot The game opens with Waluigi stealing the four Music Keys, who can grant wishes, from Truffle Towers. However, when he tries to open the door to the room containing the Music Keys, three of them scatter across the Mushroom Kingdom, and the fourth one is kept by Waluigi. From a distance, Toad watches these events unfold and rushes to tell Mario or Luigi, depending on which character the player chose, who then rushes off to retrieve the missing Music Keys. The keys are recovered by completing tasks for other characters who have found the scattered keys and then defeating them in a dance challenge. These characters are, in order, Waluigi, Pirate Lakitu, Blooper, Hammer Bros., Wario and Freezie. Toad and the player's character then return the Music Keys to Truffle Towers. Soon after, Bowser steals the keys, but is followed by Toad and the player's chosen character. They enter Bowser's Castle to recapture the Music Keys, and are promptly challenged by Bowser. After defeating him in a dance-off, Bowser tells Toad and the player's character that he planned to use the Music Keys to fix his tone deafness. This prompts the player's character to use the Music Keys to turn the area around Bowser's Castle into a green field and induces a feeling to dance in everyone, with Toad realizing that this was how the Music Keys were supposed to be used as the game's ending sequence plays. Music The music featured in the game was featured with the level number, song name and origin, so players new to this game, or those unfamiliar with the songs, can refer to the music that the song came from. Available tracks include remixes of both tracks from previous Mario titles and public domain classical music. This following table is in the order by which the song is placed in Free Play. *This song is exclusive to the regular Story Mode. In Story Mode EX, it is replaced by the song immediately below. Reception | MC = 69% (28 reviews) | GSpot = 7/10 | GSpy = | IGN = 8/10 | NWR = 8/10 }} Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix received mixed reviews, gaining aggregate critical scores of 71.70% and 69% on GameRankings and Metacritic. References * * * External links *[http://register.nintendo.com/gamemini?gameid=da13646e-ee66-443f-b53d-b759a2cd20ca Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix] at Nintendo.com (archives of the original at the Internet Archive). Accessed on 2005-05-20. Category:2005 video games Category:Dance Dance Revolution games Category:Konami games Category:GameCube-only games Category:Mario video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:GameCube games Category:Single-player video games Category:Hudson Soft games Category:Nintendo games